


chateau & champagne

by fefedove



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Businessmen, Domestic Fluff, Domestic PWP, M/M, Out of Character, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefedove/pseuds/fefedove
Summary: CEO Xiao has a fling with a random kid from the streets
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 28
Kudos: 350





	chateau & champagne

**Author's Note:**

> recommended music: lotto by exo
> 
> recommended image to have: [wyb in his usual airport outfit + xz at the braun press con](https://twitter.com/fefedove/status/1203125105364107264)
> 
> also note: "zong" means CEO/boss. so xiao-zong would translate to CEO Xiao

It started one autumn night when Xiao Zhan left the office, late as usual. As he made his way to his parking spot, his footsteps weren’t the only sounds that echoed through the garage. Muffled grunts and vague thuds accompanied his steps.

When he finally got to his car, he saw a group, half-hidden in shadows, punching and kicking at an unmoving lump of a boy. He was pressed up against Xiao Zhan’s car, smearing blood on the windshield.

Xiao Zhan chased the thugs away and took the boy home without asking any questions. It was the righteous thing to do.

Establishing a friends-with-benefits relationship with the boy (heavier on the benefits, less on the friends) was probably not as righteous. But it happened naturally at the time.

Xiao Zhan laid the dirty and battered boy on his white leather sofa. He tended to the boy while the latter stared up with those dark and half-swollen shut eyes. The boy had delicate features under the bruises and cuts, like a pretty wolf. He was tense, wincing when Xiao Zhan dabbed ointment onto the injuries and jolting when fingers moved over sensitive spots.

Then they fucked. And then it became one of those unspoken agreements.

Today, Xiao Zhan gets home and almost trips over the scuffed sneakers and skateboard lying haphazardly before the door. He goes in to find the boy sitting backward in a chair, eating cup noodles at the dinner table.

“You look pissed.”

Xiao Zhan sets his briefcase on the table and throws his suit jacket onto the sofa halfway across the room. “And you’re eating ramen,” he says, tugging his tie loose. “What else is new?”

Yibo snorts. Despite his ratty hood, ripped jeans, long hair tied in a careless ponytail, and perpetual bruises coloring his face, he doesn’t slurp the noodles. He bites them off delicately and doesn’t speak until he swallows.

“You should stop being so pissed all the time. It always feels like we’re having hate sex.”

“Shut up.”

And despite all that he is, Xiao Zhan doesn’t know how to insult or make sharp comebacks. The worst he can say is “fuck you,” but then the boy would say something like, “wait until I’m done eating.”

“And stop depleting my ramen supply,” Xiao Zhan adds as he walks to the kitchen. “Those are for emergencies. I have fresh groceries, you know?”

Yibo carries his bowl and follows. He leans against the counter, continuing to eat delicately, while Xiao Zhan washes his hands at the sink. “What emergencies? Like when you’re too lazy to even get deliveries on the weekend?”

“Yes.” Xiao Zhan forces him aside to get to the towel. “You’re in my way.”

Yibo pouts in mock hurt. “I thought you desire my company.”

Xiao Zhan pauses in taking out vegetables from the fridge to shoot him a look. “I should teach you how to cook.”

“That’s a bad idea.”

“You’re a fast learner. It should be okay.”

“What, no, wait—why do you think I’m a fast learner?”

“You learned how to kiss pretty quickly,” Xiao Zhan states offhandedly.

Yibo narrows his eyes. “You make it sound like I didn’t know how to kiss before.”

“That’s exactly what I mean.” Ignoring the indignant noises coming from the boy, Xiao Zhan tosses a cucumber at him. “Slice it thinly.”

After a flurry of action, they’re back at the dinner table.

Xiao Zhan chokes. “Did you drown this thing in vinegar?”

Yibo shrugs. He snatches a cucumber lump with his chopsticks and drops it in his mouth. “Mm, tastes good.”

“You have to be more considerate of others when cooking.”

“Look who’s talking,” Yibo says, staring pointedly at the other bowl, glistening red.

“Shut up.”

Later, Yibo pulls Xiao Zhan to the sofa and goes in for a kiss. Xiao Zhan pushes his face away. “I’m not kissing a vinegar bottle.”

Yibo pins him down anyway.

“But why are you so pissed?”

“Work.”

Yibo’s hot breath sends a shiver down Xiao Zhan’s spine. “I can help you take care of your competitors.”

“That’s illegal,” Xiao Zhan mutters.

“So is tax evasion and accepting bribes, but you do that anyway.”

“Okay, yes, but no. Shut up.”

Yibo smiles—Xiao Zhan can feel lips curve around his pelvis.

“So how about I fuck you senseless so you forget about the troubles?”

Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes, but the sound he produces betrays him. “Shut up and just _do it._ ”

The boy disappears, doesn’t show up for days. Xiao Zhan is worried that he’s dead in a ditch somewhere, but it’s not like he can do anything.

He may know every inch of Yibo’s body, but he doesn’t know what the boy does all day, where he lives, what his background is, or even his surname.

Xiao Zhan goes on with his life. His ramen supply is stocked, ready for any emergencies.

“Xiao-zong, this is my son, Wang Yibo.”

It’s a night of making new connections and polite exchanges with old competitors. Xiao Zhan glances past the older man to the boy in a suit, who stares back, meeting his eyes unabashedly.

“Oh,” Xiao Zhan utters politely. “Wang-zong, I’ve heard that you have a handsome son but never had the chance to meet him. He has the same powerful presence as you.”

The older man chuckles. “Yibo loves to fool around out on the streets. I practically had to put him on house arrest for him to attend tonight’s event. I always tell him to learn from young successful men like you.”

Xiao Zhan laughs as well. He tries to think of something to say, but someone else catches CEO Wang’s attention. The man pats him on the shoulder and walks away.

Wang Yibo doesn’t follow his father. Instead, he reaches over and clinks his glass of champagne against the one in Xiao Zhan’s hand. “Xiao-zong,” he drawls.

Studying the boy before him, Xiao Zhan arches an eyebrow. “You can’t afford your own ramen?”

“It’s not like I don’t give you anything in return.”

Xiao Zhan sips his champagne. “So, house arrest, hm? I wonder what your father would say if he knows who his son fools around with.”

“He’d probably praise me for getting closer with our business partners.”

“Business partners?” Xiao Zhan echoes. “You mean, competitors?”

“No.” Wang Yibo hunches over, resting his elbows on the small table between them. “I told you I’d take care of your competitors for you, didn’t I?”

“And I told you that’s illegal.”

“So, you don’t want to be partners with me?” Wang Yibo peers up at him.

“I don’t see any sincerity,” Xiao Zhan says, swirling his glass.

And he’s tugged over by his tie and there are teeth smashing against his lips and teeth and tongue. The table cuts into his hip and he grabs onto the other man's wrist.

Blood mixes with the champagne, turning it into red wine.

Finally, He shoves Wang Yibo back and wipes his mouth. The back of his hand comes away with a smear of red. “What the fuck?” His voice comes out rough.

“Do you feel my sincerity?”

Xiao Zhan makes a face. “Did you forget how to kiss during your days of house arrest?” he asks, straightening his tie.

“A little out of practice,” Wang Yibo answers with a shrug. He doesn't move from his position. “Answer my question.”

Xiao Zhan looks down at him. Wang Yibo’s face is finally unblemished, other than the new redness of his lips. Long hair softens sharp features and the tailored suit hugs his body, leaving nothing and much more open for imagination.

“I think I need more.”

Wang Yibo smirks, a grin carved into his cheeks.

Truly, the prettiest wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk what this is


End file.
